


【皮水】量力而为

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 总之，年轻人，量力而为啦！





	【皮水】量力而为

是一个夏天。

拉莫斯的背心被卷起来，在他的孕肚上勒出一个弧；他们的台灯被扫落，在地毯上身首异处，露出光秃秃的灯泡。 

“我怀疑你想用这招谋杀我，”皮克抖掉一颗汗珠，“如果你对奸尸没兴趣的话，现在就放过我的颈椎。”

拉莫斯骂了一句什么，但很快就被新一轮的颤栗冲淡了；他慢慢松开皮克的脖子，还要不甘心的在两边留下两道粉红的抓痕。

他的确想过在床上谋杀他的丈夫。

不止一次。

皮克的囊袋打在他的屁股上，拉莫斯不得不拽住一点床单，他后穴里嵌着的那根物什像船锚一样勾着他，在甬道里耀武扬威般上翘着；他随着皮克挺腰的幅度在床单上小范围移动着，这看起来不可思议，毕竟他现在可比怀孕前要重了不少。

皮克直起身体，右手揉着脖子，慢慢地扬起一个令拉莫斯烦躁的微笑；皮克真应该用自己的名字注册一个打桩机品牌，拉莫斯想，把脸埋在手心里。

“警告你，给老子谨慎一点。”拉莫斯用足弓拍打着皮克的小腿，而他的肚子也在用微痛感警告着这位铤而走险的母亲——如果不是他屁股里正插着一根天赋异禀的鸡巴，他早就该担心了。但大心脏的omega总觉得忍一忍就会过去，就好像他怀着的是个刀枪不入的小怪兽。

“sese害怕了？”皮克笑着，抹了一把交合处打出的泡沫，把拉莫斯的耻毛揉成泥泞的一团。

“哪他妈那么多废话，快干！”拉莫斯在床上下命令的样子总像个奴隶主，而他被干得哭起来的时候，却又像是个被开苞的男妓。这种角色的转换让皮克在无数的日日夜夜里硬得发疼，却乐此不疲。那个铁血后卫，现在只能这样仰躺着怀着自己的种——他整根退出，又在身下人张口大骂之前刺了进去；拉莫斯发出一声窒息般的呻吟，皮克将肉刃刺进omega的身体里，瞄准着宫口，直挺挺的又一次补射进攻。

拉莫斯的阴茎硬得绷起筋脉，正被孕肚和皮克的耻毛夹在中间无情的折磨着，像一把掉进阴沟里的枪，枪口危险的对着皮克的下巴。

妈的。小崽子好像动了一下——钝痛从穴口逆流而上，过电一样侵袭了他的腹部。

拉莫斯从近乎享受的昏迷中猛地睁开眼睛，甚至撑起了上半身；皮克赶紧稳住他的肩，两个人隔着肚子瞪着对方。

“快躺好，别乱动！”皮克停下抽送，他落在对方肩膀上的手滑到塞尔吉奥的后颈，安抚性地捏了几下。

“Geri，”皮克皱着眉头，蓝色的眼睛疑惑的望着拉莫斯，等着那张嘴说些什么；微张的嘴唇动了动，叹了口气“在床上，少命令老子……”

皮克把拉莫斯的脑袋按回到枕头上，他本以为拉莫斯突然开窍，学会怎么在床上发嗲，但他又不想那样，他的sese野得恰到好处。

塞尔吉奥挺着肚皮，遍布纹身的手臂在上面轻轻抓挠；皮克还在不知疲倦的操干着，那穴口像是快要被巨大的阴茎开拓得再也合不上。

他快要高潮了，后颈的皮肤慢慢附上一层鸡皮疙瘩。

他眯着眼睛按摩着乳头，这是塞尔吉奥给自己的奖励，和满头大汗的皮克无关。

费力的俯下身来，alpha的腹肌危险的挤压着omega的肚子，交换了一个别扭而短暂的吻。舌头从塞尔吉奥的下巴舔到喉结，来到柔软的胸乳周围时，已经来不及阻止了。随着一声咒骂，sese的乳晕边上多了一排牙印——节节败退——他在今晚第一次被皮克掴到的屁股上的时候，彻底射了出来。

被射出的不仅仅有精液，似乎那就是关于性的一切了；有些白的沾在皮克的胡子上，有些顺着他的阴茎流进下面的床单里。

而塞尔吉奥并不想管那些，他只报复性地夹紧了自己。属于omega的后穴无情的嘬紧alpha的生殖器，像是要打劫他的囊袋，把里面的精子都吸出来。

皮克的双手摸到了拉莫斯的屁股，不讲道理的向两边撕扯着；他需要他的sese向他敞开所有入口，不光要射进他的内腔里，还要把他的心也操软。

他倾尽所有，把泛着淡淡粉红色的臀部中间喷上了浓厚的奶油色酱汁。那些邪恶的玩意儿像是永远不会枯竭，争先恐后的闯进omega的甬道里，可不久又会从交合处流出来。

塞尔吉奥完全不想动弹，他放任下身完全浸泡在爱液里，脚趾在袜子里蜷着，皮克的胡子在他的脸上又痒又扎，亲了半天才亲到嘴上。

“Geri……我有点不舒服。”他蹬掉袜子，躲开另一个吻。

“再等一会儿sese，我这就去放热水。”皮克咕哝着答了，但身体显然还处在不应期。

拉莫斯一把抓住皮克。

他的肚子很疼。疼得他想现在就想把皮克踹到车上去送他去医院。

该死的，他就不应该答应皮克来上一发。

“我他妈等不了！”

皮克吓了一跳，坐起身来看着拉莫斯，他发誓他的心比刚才跳得还快，尤其是看到他的爱人正表情痛苦的指着肚子——天哪，他的手开始抖了。

他没空再絮絮叨叨，在塞尔吉奥永不重样的西班牙语脏话大全中将人打横抱起，又拽了条毯子盖在人身上，抬腿就往外走——塞尔吉奥疼得额头上冒冷汗，但他也没忘了在经过玄关时提醒皮克：“傻逼先把裤子穿上再出门啊！”

他们的孩子聪明好动；他还未出世就已经会在出门前兴奋地手舞足蹈，每一下都让皮克的车后座传出一声骇人的惊呼。

而他们的跑车许久没有发动的迹象。

“你他妈的倒是开啊！去医院！”

“sese，”皮克惊恐的回过头去——“我没驾照。”

皇马的铁血后卫差点一脚踹豁自家车的真皮座椅。

所以，这就是为什么苏亚雷斯会在凌晨两点坐在医院产科门口发呆；而他刚刚为自己赢得了四张超速罚单，还有几次登上八卦小报的机会。

说真的，上次他陪卡瓦尼来这里的时候，差不多也是这个时间。现在他的Edi估计正独自霸占一整张双人床，香甜的睡着，而他现在只能抱着脑袋坐在医院的走廊里。

他想念Edi，他想回家，他要哭了。

医生推了推眼镜，这是他在这一个小时里第三次这么做了。当他得知自己又要从头到尾听一遍两位病人详细的性爱细节时，赶忙无情地打断了他们。

“你有没有往他的甬道里吹气？”*

“什么？还能这样？”皮克的嘴巴变成一个O型。

塞尔吉奥看起来像是要把他的丈夫隔空撕碎，但是他冷静了下来，在护士不赞同的目光中拿掉肚子上的暖包，从诊室的床上坐起来。

“他没有，我们没有那样。”塞尔吉奥替他的丈夫回答。

“那就好。”医生又看了眼皮克，拉莫斯发誓他从医生的眼睛里看出了鄙夷“以后也别这样做，千万不要。”

“那么sese他到底为什么会疼成这样？”皮克不安的追问。

“年轻人，量力而为。”

这句话绝对是说给你听的——皮克和拉莫斯对视时，用眼神告诉对方。

 

“所以结果就是，你们俩玩得太嗨了，忘了肚子里还有个小人儿，仅此而已。”苏亚雷斯迎着日出把车从医院开走，他们得从后门把拉莫斯运出去。小报记者们已经来了三趟了。

“你们就不怕，那个？”苏亚雷斯趁等红灯的间隙对了对手指。

“杵到孩子？是的，我本来是很担心这个，但是医生说……”

“医生说，以Geri的长度，是捅不到孩子的。”塞尔吉奥没有选择补上一觉，他精力充沛，像一支等待复仇的箭，在恰到好处的时候冲出来刺破杰拉德的虚荣心。

他因小小的报复而满足的哼了一声。

“杰拉德，我很抱歉。”

操，苏亚雷斯是真的觉得抱歉。他不应该知道这个的，可怜的皮克。

“不，Luis你听我说，羊膜囊和生殖腔壁保护着……”皮克生硬的生理卫生科普被后座传来的笑声淹没，而苏亚雷斯则沉浸在他刚刚得知的关于老友的小秘密里，一副“不用说了，哥们儿都懂”的样子，无言的摇着头。

“Luis，别这样。”皮克痛苦的捏着鼻梁。

“亲兄弟，守口如瓶。”苏亚雷斯真诚的回应他。

皮克在拉莫斯的爆笑声中绝望的闭上了眼睛。

 

早上7点。

“Luis，你回来了，” 卡瓦尼身边的床铺因多了一个人而凹陷下去，他自然地滚进那个温暖的小坑里，抱住他乐于助人的丈夫，“他们没事吧？”

“没事，啧，可怜的杰拉德。”苏亚雷斯小心的挪动脑袋，确保没有压到卡瓦尼的长发。

“他怎么了？”

“不，亲爱的，你不需要知道。”

他吻了吻爱人，打算把他今天的所见所闻当做巴萨内部的机密。

——END——

 

*在孕期为爱鼓掌时，可以舔、吻、咬，吸，但是有一点，绝对不要往阴道吹气。因为有用口往阴道吹气导致空气栓塞引起孕妇死亡的报道。（来自知乎日报）


End file.
